


Wish Upon A Star

by mintgreyashes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sickfic, Wishes, friendship yall, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintgreyashes/pseuds/mintgreyashes
Summary: "What is the one thing you want the most? That would make you the happiest?"-He is but a child when he makes that wish, lonely and young as he is settled in his mother's arms.And he is Dame-Tsuna, useless and friendless. And he knows what he wants, what would make it better and for it to all go away. But it is also selfish, he knows that too. Especially when he sees her tears.And so he wishes instead.Then, he is fifteen when he realises that in the end, both him and her; they had gotten everything they had wanted and more.Because a mother's happiness is in her child's. And in the end, they were both happy at last.





	1. make a wish, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> feel like this isn't one of my best works, haha ^^ don't really like the plot that much but it was the only thing i could come up with :'> and the writing is a bit,,, oof...
> 
> i'm not quite done with writing part two yet, but i really wanted to get this up first since,, one, it's my birthday and this birthday fic for tsuna is already a few days late XD
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed part one of this fic, haha :') let me know what can be improved, alright?

He hums happily, bright-eyed and young as he sits in the sandpit with only his toys for company. 

He's isolated from the other kids in the playground, he knows. But ten year old Tsuna also understands that he _has _no friends.

Useless-Tsuna, crybaby-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna knows a lot of things. 

And if the price of company were insults to his name, then Tsuna doesn't want it. Even if it's lonely, even if he always has to be the odd one out.

But in the very least, he tells himself, he still has his Mama and his toys. He's not entirely alone, as long as they always have his back.

"Ooi! Useless-Tsuna!" 

And he startles, blinking up at the figure looming over him, fingers curling tighter around his robot as he forces himself to smile in a futile attempt to stop his trembling.

"M-Mochida-kun...!" Tsuna squeaks, turning redder with each passing second. "Is there... something you need?"

There is silence, and Tsuna's gaze shifts between the narrowed eyes staring down at him with disdain, and the tiny robot he has in his hands.

And the elder boy cares not for pleasantries. He merely jabs a single stubby finger in the direction of that red and blue plastic toy in Tsuna's hands, and demands. "Your toy." 

Tsuna flinches at that, fingers nearly slipping from his robot. 

"...What about my toy?"

His grip tightens, fingers curling around the bit of plastic as he begins to tear up pathetically.

"I want your _toy, _Dame-Tsuna. Or are you _that _stupid that you don't understand me?" Mochida snarls, razor teeth and predatory. He grabs hold of Tsuna's robot, and _tugs._

The toy is snatched from his very fingers, and he falls backwards into the sand. "Wait!" Tsuna yells out, hands outreached to it back. 

But Mochida is already walking away, satisfied and waving the toy in the air callously. "C'mon, don't be selfish, _Dame-Tsuna." _He snickers at that, before turning around and fixing him with a cruel smirk.

"I mean, we're _friends, _aren't we?"

  
_Friends...?_

And perhaps, that's why.

_We're friends?_

He lets Mochida walk away.

-

He's holding back tears that night as he stumbles home, one toy lighter and feeling so much more alone.

They were friends, weren't they? He finds himself wondering this as he nurses a bruise on his arm; a reminder of when Mochida had shoved him.

He'd been sent flying backwards, arm hitting the jagged ground as the other kids had laughed at him and called him names.

But just what had he done wrong? 

He found that he didn't know, didn't really understand. 

Friends played together, didn't they? And he had only wanted to join Mochida in his game of tag, along with the other kids in the playground.

And yet-

_"Tsu-kun!" _His mother's voice is shrill.

His head remains bowed as gentle hands tug at the leaves in his hair. Tsuna can feel the weight of his Mama's gaze as she takes in his dishevelled appearance.

"What on earth happened?"

He doesn't quite know either.

"Mama?" He asks instead, sniffling as he tries desperately to rub away hot tears that pool in his eyes. "We were friends, weren't we? So why were they so mean to me?"

  
And his lips quiver and he finds that he can't quite stop himself from shaking. "Oh, Tsu-kun..." She pulls him into a hug, whispering as fingers thread through brown hair soothingly.

"Friends don't do that, sweetheart."

And god, it _hurts._

The thought that perhaps there _is _something wrong with him, for being Dame. For being useless.

It's pathetic, he knows, but he can't stop the flow of tears as he hugs his Mama tighter, sobbing away when she only hugs him and promises him of a better _someday._

-

"One day, Tsu-kun, you'll find true friends who will stick by you through thick and thin."

She speaks this with the fury only a lioness can have for her cub, hurting and afraid and wise beyongd his years.

And Tsuna's eyes stare up at her, teary as he whispers, "You don't know that, Mama."

Her protectiveness skyrockets, and she promises herself this.

"Listen to me, Tsu-kun." She forces her sweet, sweet, _amazing _child to look into her eyes. "There will _always _be someone out there who will love you for _you._ For being kind and brave and so, so amazing. They'll love you, just like Mama does."

And Nana vows that she will _never_ let Tsuna feel completely alone. And one day, she will show him that there are people who _will_ love him for him.

Just like she always will.

-

They sit round the dining table, huddled against each other as they watch the minutes of the clock steadily tick by.

"How much longer, Mama?" Tsuna asks, giggling as he side-eyes the pretty cake set aside on the table that he can't wait to take a bite out of.

It's chocolate, after all! His favourite flavour, and it's even decorated with tiny robots as frosting; all hand-made by his Mama!

"Just a few more minutes, Tsu-kun." Nana ruffles his hair, and he can't help but grin boyishly, wringing his hands together in anticipation.

_C'mon already!_

He fidgets impatiently and glances at the clock, beaming, before...

"What are you going to wish for, Tsu-kun?"

Nana halts his excitement, as well as his wayward hands-all with a single question. 

And he deflates.

_What... am I supposed to wish for?_

Nana frowns at that, worry creasing her brows.

"What's wrong?" She asks, tiltimg her boy's face towards her so she can stare into sad, sad eyes. 

"Mama..." He whispers, glancing at the unlit candles of his cake. His hands tremble, and she _understands _why now.

"Tsu-kun," Her voice is gentle, soothing in a way that silences all his doubts. Tsuna looks into his mother's eyes, fingernails digging into his palms as Nana threads her fingers into brown hair.

"What is the one thing you want the most? That would make you the happiest?" She starts, absently lighting up the candles as the clock strikes twelve.

And the answer comes to him instantly.

"Friends." He whispers, paying no mind to the now-lit candles, because _could he even wish for something that big?_

_Even if he was Dame-Tsuna?_

Nana smiles, cupping his hands together and nodding towards the cake. "Make a wish then."

"But..."

"Go on, Tsu-kun. _Everyone _deserves a wish on their birthday." 

And Tsuna _knows _that his mother is trying to seem cheerful, trying to seem fine, but he _sees _the way that his Mama's eyes are teary, and her bottom lip is trembling in her efforts to keep a smile on-

For him.

So if even Useless-Tsuna _wants_ friends, if he can make a wish... 

_Then..._

"I wish... I wish for Mama's happiness." 

He blows out the candles.

  
_Because Mama deserves it more._

_Mama will always deserve it more._

"...Tsu-kun? What...?" He feels his mother's hands tremble.

  
And he smiles.

"As long as Mama is happy... then I'm happy. So Mama, make a wish for me instead, okay?" It is with the naivety and _kindness _of a child that he says these words, and Nana's heart _twists._

_Thank you for loving me._

She hears his unheard words.

"Thank _you,_ Tsuna." She pulls her boy into a tight, tight hug. And god- _"I love you so much, you know?"_

Because how lucky was she to be blessed with being the mother of such a sweet, amazing, wonderful and kind, _kind _child?

_He will be the best of us all._

And as Nana presses a kiss to her son's temple, staring at the remnants of the candles-_she_ makes a wish.

_If Tsuna's wish was for my happiness, then..._

_I wish..._

_I wish..._


	2. the stars will listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear lord this was painful to write XD probably will edit and change up a lot of things over next few days, but at this point i just want this fic done lol,,
> 
> so enjoy this probably confusing and messy and generally unsatisfying fic atm lol XD the writing is... questionable :v
> 
> i cringe lmao, but y o l o

That morning, on the faithful day of October 14th, the sun is what greets him first.

The _sun, _of all things, and it startles Tsuna awake immediately because when there is no _Reborn _or _Leon hammer _or even a _gun_ in sight it can only mean that bad things were to come.

And with that thought, he jolts upwards abruptly; the exact moment his world tilts off its axis, and a headache of the _century _instantly makes itself known.

Then, there's a click of a gun, and a voice that can only belong to the devil himself.

"Baka-Tsuna, can't even wake up properly without my help?"

Tsuna can only groan from his position on the floor, face still planted firmly into the ground.

"Cut me some slack Reborn..." He sighs, struggling to get up, only to fail spectacularly. 

The only thing he quite manages to do is flail his arms in the air weaklyn before all but crumbling to the ground again.

_Oh my god, _he thinks, aching in place he didn't even know he could ache in, _I feel like an old man._

But nonetheless, he tries again, unwilling to look the part of a sitting duck for Reborn to take advantage of.

And he succeeds this time, standing on wobbly knees with muscles alit with pain as Reborn watches with an unreadable frown.

"...You're sick."

"Wha- No, no! I'm not. Don't be silly, Reborn! I'm fine."

And Reborn only raises a single eyebrow. Tsuna doesn't even need his hyper intuition to tell that his tutor was saying, _really now?_

Instead, Reborn hops over to Tsuna's side, watching with faint amusement as his student's face quickly turns from a flushed red to pale white, before finally settling for a sickly green pallour.

And that's weird, isn't it?

Reborn sees the unease on his student's face, even with Tsuna's efforts to hide his panic.

But what for?

_Dame-Tsuna _would usually _cheer _at the prospects of being sick; a perfect excuse for him to get _coddled _by Mama.

But this _Dame-Tsuna_ looks utterly sick at the thought _being sick _at the moment, and Reborn...

He's _curious _about this peculiar change in his student.

So he chooses to rest a gentle hand on his student's head, his small palm resting on his student's forehead.

And it really ought to be amusing, the fact that Tsuna's face manages to change from green to _greener _at this careful movement.

"You're hot to touch, Baka-Tsuna."

And—

Silence.

Dead silence.

Not even a single whine, or complaint.

_Interesting._

_N__ow _he's getting more and more intrigued.

And he continues. "Rest, Tsuna. You're not going out today."

"...But-!"

_"Rest, _Baka-Tsuna."

"But... But Reborn..." Tsuna's voice has never sounded smaller.

His student seems to curl into himself, sweat dripping from his brow as he tenses involuntarily.

_"They_ put in so much effort for my birthday... I can't just _not_ go..."

_So that's the reason?_

_What an idiot._

Reborn sighs.

"And why does it matter? You're sick, you literally have a valid reason _not to go."_

_But then... what sort of friend would I be?_

The response is written all over his student's face, even through the stoned expression his almost-delirious student was showing.

And Reborn resists the urge to facepalm. Because _of course, _it's such a _Tsuna _way of thinking.

_What an idiot._

"Just go to sleep, Tsuna." He repeats a final time, feeling tiredness and fondness; both emotions, all at once. 

And he swallows down his pride, allowing himself to gently thread through sweat-matted hair.

"I'll take care of everything."

_Just tr_ _ust me._

He says this as he stares straight into hazy brown eyes, the same gentle eyes that he has grown to admire over time; the words unspoken but heard all the same.

And the same eyes that gradually slip close, relaxing and slipping deeper into the comforting depths of unconsiciousness.

And Reborn doesn't even need to be a mind-reader to hear Tsuna's next words.

_I already _ _do._

_-_

_"Be more selfish, won't you?_

_...Baka-Tsuna."_

_-_

  
His mind settles between an odd rift amidst consciousness and delirium. It's comforting, in certain aspects, especially when his waking moments are tinged with heat and nausea that has him doubling over, feeling sick.

But even that is not enough to keep him under; away from his friends and family, trapped under layers of pressure and inescapable nightmares.

And when Tsuna wakes, a single eye peeking open blearily, he just barely manages to make out the words on his clock.

4pm.

He jolts awake instantly, eyes wide with startled words on his lips. _"Reborn! _Why didn't you wake me up—"

...Before his world goes stark white at the blinding pain that swamps him instantly. His heads pounds and his vision swims, heat radiating off him in waves as he swallows, feeling distinctively sick.

Thankfully though, the feeling does not last.

Gentle fingers soon entwine with his own clammy hands, and someone else is combing through his sweat-soaked hair. Then, there is a coolness that settles over his body, soothing his sore muscles and delirious heat.

And even through his fever-muddled mind, he is still aware of the rain flames coaxing him back to blissful sleep like melodious lullaby, tranquil and _safe._

Tsuna peeks a single eye open then, because he _knows these flames. _

"Yamamoto...?" He hesitates, at the same time catching sight of pale hands grasping his own. "...Gokudera?"

His friends smile at him reassuringly. Yamamoto beams at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome back, Tsuna! You were out like a light, haha! Glad to have you back with us."

And guilt faintly curls in his gut, because god, he hadn't just _slept through his birthday party, _had he?

_...You missed it._

His intuition whispers cruelly, uncaring of the fact that Tsuna _hadn't _really wanted to know, it was a rhetheorical question _damn it—_

But regardless, the three words are enough to make his heart _stop. _He can only freeze.

_Oh no._

_No no no no-_

"I...I'm really sorry..." And it's the palapable feeling of _fear_ that has him whispering those words, the dread piling and tearing at him, right down to the roots of his hair, because _god, he's an awful friend, isn't he?_

"E-Eh? What for though, Jyuudaime?"

And Tsuna can see his friend's wide eyes, suprise colouring their expressions, as though they could hardly fathom the thought of _Tsuna _having done _anything_ wrong at all.

That's exactly why it makes his thoughts come out _wrong, _raw and twisted in a way that resembles the darkness plaguing him at his lowest, most vulnerable.

_Horrible, useless, selfish—_

It taunts him, an echo of the daily mantra he used to chant, during times of _before._

_You don't deserve them—_

And it's the same thoughts that creep up on him during those darkest days when his family was but a distant fantasy.

_You don't deserve anyone_ _._

His mouth feels very much like sandpaper, and he swallows anxiously. Once, twice, before hesitantly, everything comes tumbling out; almost like word vomit.

"You guys spent so much time preparing for this party and I.. I just slept through it.. I'm really sorry, I know I'm an awful friend and I promise I'll make it up to you _and—"_

_"Breathe, Tsuna."_

His avalanche of words stop abruptly, breath leaving his lungs with a _whoosh_ of air as he exhales, forcing himself to just _calm down._

And the looks on his friends' faces has Tsuna wanting to tear his hair out, right down to the roots, because—

"Feeling better, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks, eyes dark with such concern and Tsuna doesn't _understand_. "It's no big deal, really! Haha, you had us worried it was something serious!"

"Tch, Baseball-Freak actually said something smart for once..."

Even Gokudera turns to stare at him, adoration in his gaze. "But you really don't need to worry, Jyuudaime! I'll personally arrange for another party in your honour once you feel better!"

._..__Why are you all so nice?_

It screams in his head, the thoughts of _wrong, wrong, wrong— _they repeat on and on, like a blaring siren that just would not _stop._

_You guys don't get it!_

Feelings of confusion swirl, deeper and deeper and morphing into something he doesn't _understand, _because _friends shouldn't —can't— be selfish, and that's all he's been lately so why haven't they left him already?_

"B-But why aren't you guys _mad?_ Y-You guys spent all that time preparing and you were all looking forward to it! I even promised I'd go and I made you guys so _excited _but I just didn't show up in the end and- and..."

His voice trails off, throat hoarse from overuse as frustrated tears begin to pool, and _oh, _the look in his friends eyes, the anger and horror, it has him rubbing at his eyes furiously in a futile effort to not cry.

_What a crybaby._

_So they finally realised how stupid and selfish and horrible Dame-Tsuna is. _

_They're finally leaving you._

And it _hurts. _Of course it does. Because even now, he can still hear the echo of Mochida's words.

_"We're friends, aren't we?"_

_"Don't be selfish, Dame-Tsuna."_

_._  
_._  
_._

_("Friends don't do that, sweetheart...")_

_Then what _do_ friends do?_

Tsuna didn't know, didn't understand.

Because people _always_ wanted something in return, didn't they?

There's _always _a catch, something to trade, or to give away.

It's all he's known, and he's come to depend on it over the years, becoming a twisted thought of comfort, so that he _knows _what to expect.

And friends... friends are just one of the many things he knows to be weary of. Because you always have to _give something back. _You always have to be _better, _be _enough._

Not selfish and a liar and promise-breaker like all Tsuna's been lately.

"I... I understand if you guys don't want to be friends with me anymore." He whispers then, finally, finally giving up on hiding his tears.

Tsuna can see his frie— _classmates'_ clenched fists, and he understands their anger. Accepts it, really. Because of course _Dame-Tsuna _would mess something up. He always does, anyway.

_It was just a matter of when._

And with the delirious heat and pounding head, even when he _knows _he'll regret this later; the things he's blurted out, he can never take back, he just can't seem to bring himself to _stop them from leaving._

Because for now, in this moment, he's _tired _of trying, of always having to be _good enough._

So if... if they still wanted to leave, then...

_Well, it was fun while it lasted._

But then, their fingers entwine with Tsuna's own, and his world slants abruptly as small hands push him gently backwards onto the bed.

And Reborn comes into view from the corner of his eye, nonchalent as always as he shakes his head slightly. "Relax, Tsuna." He says pointedly. "You're still sick."

_Relax—_

Reborn wanted him to _relax _when—

A kick to his gut has his thoughts screeching to a halt as Tsuna flops backwards weakly, right onto his bed.

"Nobody's leaving, you foolish boy." Reborn scowls, and yet the gaze in is firm and admonishing, as though _daring _Tsuna to argue with him.

And that alone stuns him.

So much that when Gokudera and Yamamoto kneel beside his bed, he can't do a thing but watch, even as he remembers their anger.

But there is nothing but gentleness and _resolution _in their eyes.

"We're not mad, Tsuna." Yamamoto whispers, grasping Tsuna's own limp hand, fingers still interlocked from before.

"You're... not?"

"Never, Tsuna. Never at you."

Something in his heart twists, causing an almost tentative hope to bloom in his chest as he slowly, almost hesitantly, squeezes that warm, comforting hand back.

"...Promise?" He whispers, _hating _how vulnerable he sounds. And he's _warm. _And tired, and sick and cold, but he _has _to know. _Has_ to stay awake.

"Promise, Jyuudaime. Really." Gokudera is the one that replies this time.

And something soothing washes over him blessedly, easing him back into darkness as he smiles.

_Thank you._

He thinks he says, as hands run through his hair. And so perhaps, just maybe, he can pretend that all was well, that'd everything would be alright.

Just for a moment.

Just so he can believe in those soft uttered words, and think of it as more than just a dream.

_"We love you, Tsuna. Sleep well."_

_-_

And so for the third time that day, Tsuna eases into the waking world, this time feeling miles better than the last time he had been fully-conscious.

Yet he feels the faint sting of hurt when he realises that it's night, and his friends are gone.

And they'd probably been gone for quite a time.

_They left, I guess._

He swallows down the odd lump in his throat. Stupid, stupid, crybaby Tsuna. Always crying about something or another.

_It's your fault anyway._

And he eases himself out of bed gently, ignoring the dull ache radiating from every bone in his body.

_I've slept enough as it is. _

_Mama must've been worried._

And each passing step brought about a new wave of nausea and agony; a simple set of stairs almost as efficient as a _torture device._

But Tsuna pushes through the pain and the haze, if only to reassure his mother that he's still _alive, _and it's obvious that there are flaws to his plan.

The plan that instantly backfires almost magnificiently, when he finds his knees buckling beneath him abruptly, and he pitches forward.

Tsuna barely manages to scream, his arms flailing as he braces himself for a painful tumble down the stairs.

...Only to be met with strong arms wrapping around him securely, something akin of a bear hug.

_"Tsuna?!__" _The voice screeches, panicked as an odd hysteria coats their words. "What were you _thinking?! _You shouldn't be walking on your own yet!"

"...Eh...?"

_Yama..moto?_

He doesn't think he's ever seen the baseball idol this mad, this worried. So much that he's tempted to ask, _what's wrong?_

And yet Tsuna finds himself unable to utter those words, more pressing thoughts urging him to whisper out a faint, "...You didn't leave?"

Yamamoto pauses, arms tightening around him before he finally steadies him onto his feet, and ruffling his hair gently.

"Of course we didn't leave, Tsuna." He says this sincerely, staring at him almost like he were an exquisite artifact in a museum.

"But come on!" He continues, easily lifting Tsuna into that of a princess-style carry, seemingly set on ignoring Tsuna's own... _vocal_ _protests_.

_"H-HIEE!! _Yamamoto! Put me down!"

"Haha, no can do, Tsuna! We have something to show you."

_We?_

"But... But I can walk!"

Yamamoto then chooses to stare pointedly at the stairs. "Uh huh." He says dryly.

Tsuna can only flush.

"Just bear with it, haha! It'll only a couple of steps away."

And Tsuna seems to consider this.

And eventually, Tsuna sighs, recognising a losing battle when he sees one. "Alright." He concedes. "But just this once."

The grin Yamamoto gives is almost predatory.

So much that Tsuna can only curse at every god out there.

Damn it, damn Vongola, damn his sickness. Just what had he just doomed himself to?

-

They turn the corner, with Yamamoto slowly steadying Tsuna on his feet while the latter gapes at what was once his living room.

"What... happened here?" He blinks owlishly, a single shaking finger pointing accusingly at the sight before him.

The usual couch and coffee table set in the middle of the room had been pushed aside, with mountains of blankets and pillows scattered haphazardously over the wooden floors instead.

  
And his guardians are standing there.

It's so passive that Tsuna has to _stop_ himself from thinking that he was hallucinating.

_Because,_ he rephrases.

_His guardians are standing there, surprisingly tame and _not _trying kill each other—_

Then, Tsuna catches sight of Reborn, looking every bit as proud and demonic as an infant can be.

"...This is your fault, isn't it?" Tsuna can only sigh. Just what had he done to deserve this?

"Who says this was my fault, _Tsuna?" _

_Reborn didn't even call me Dame._

_What._

Yamamoto chooses this moment to chuckle sheepishly. "Yeah, haha! The baby had nothing to do with it, actually." He rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "It was kinda all us."

"...What."

Tsuna voices _that much _aloud.

Because _what, _indeed.

And then, someone shoves him forward slightly, making him squeak as he lands straight into the mountain of fluffy pillows.

"Just relax to the extreme, little bro'!" Ryohei guffaws, grinning as he settles himself next to Tsuna.

The other guardians are quick to follow, even little Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta, who all smile cheerily and snuggle next to their surrogate brother.

Chrome inserts a disk into a DVD player and then they're suddenly watching an episode of Assassination Classroom, the sound of laughter from characters drowning out the silence that was present in the room.

And Tsuna, in the middle of it all, can't help but feel stunned. Because _what is happening?_

He can still see the remaining evidence of all the planning that'd been done for his birthday. The streamers on the wall, the balloons, and he can _bet_ that his friends had planned for a multitude of activities just for today. That he'd conveniently _slept right through__._

So why weren't they mad about it?

Or even the slightest bit upset?

Tsuna squeaks when tiny feet kick his sides, successfully breaking his train of thoughts.

Knowing eyes stare straight into his own, unreadable and wise. "You're over-thinking again aren't you, Tsuna?"

Tsuna doesn't reply, and instead allows the sound of gunfire from the show drown out the silence in the room.

And he's fully aware that his guardians are listening into their conversation.

But Reborn doesn't even look annoyed at his lack of response though, for he merely turns towards Tsuna's guardians who in that exact moment chooses to laugh amongst each other, and not to look _too_ concerned about the faint flush that was still present on Tsuna's face.

"You know, your guardians are just happy that you're able to be here to spend time with them."

_(People always want something in return.)_

"You being here is enough for them."

And then...

_Then, _he finally _understands._

_"...Oh." _

_So t_ _his... this is what it's like to have friends._

He swallows down the lump in his throat, heart feeling oddly warm, embarrassed even; the fact that he'd taken such a long time to understand something so... _simple._

"I see."

And perhaps that is why, he allows himself finally, _finally _relax. The thought that maybe _this is enough. _

_I _ _am enoug_ _h._

And as dusk fades into nightfall, and he's surrounded by laughter and his Mama bakes him that familiar chocolate cake with robot icing, he's struck with a sudden sense of nostalgia.

Tsuna stares at the cake, before turning his gaze up to his mother.

The same Mama with red-rimmed eyes, shaky smile and looking at him just as she did that night, in a time _before._

"...Are you happy?"

It's a question he hadn't dared ask before.

And Nana...

Nana smiles. "I'm _happy,_ Tsu-kun."

_I'm happy for you._

She lights the candles, before the words escape her, like this was their secret to keep."...Are _you?"_

And Tsuna _knows _his friends are listening, even Hibari, even Mukuro, even _Reborn. _

"I am." He says, and it's the _truth._

He's _happy._

And so is his Mama, his brave, amazing, kind, kind Mama. And it's enough, isn' it?

"Then, make a wish, Tsu-kun."

_(Because everyone deserves a wish.)_

And Dame, Useless, Crybaby Tsuna, maybe now, he can finally allow himself this, allow himself to _believe. _To _wish._

"I wish that... I wish that my friends and I will have more great times to come. And that we are happy forever. Always."

He doesn't doubt that it'll come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much thanks to peeps in the discord server that made me feel like yolo-ing and just posting this fic regardless of it being,,,, q uest iona ble XD


End file.
